The Touch of a God
by nikki7716
Summary: Mikami obeys his God, he worships him, he lusts for him. One shot. Mikami x Light LEMON and YAOI


**The Touch of a God**

He was my God. I would do anything he asked me, hurt, kill, be killed. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that every wish Kami had was fulfilled and I was the one fulfilling it.

"Sakujo…sakujo…sakujo…" It was my mantra, my prayer to my Kami. I leaned back in my seat, stretching. It was late now. I'd been hovering over the death note…_my bible_ for hours. And yet there was still so much left, so much scum and filth left to destroy for him.

Many nights I spent like this thinking about Kami. I thought of his voice, that night Takada had handed the phone to him…to my God. His voice was smooth and intoxicating, it ran shivers down my spine, making me hard in an instant. I wanted him more than anything. I wanted to pleasure him, I wanted to feel his body against my body, I wanted to know that I could give him anything he wanted…_anything_.

I traced the outline in my pants, closing my eyes. I pretended it was his hand touching me like this, teasing me into submission. The rest of the room lie in darkness, only the flickering of the candle I kept next to me as I wrote. I groaned, I was getting so fucking hard, but then again, I always did when I thought about him. I fumbled to unzip my pants, pulling my throbbing cock out. It lay heavy in my hand, waiting to be released from the agony it was in. I could feel the blood pump through it as I ran my fingers teasingly down the shaft. My eyes stayed closed tight as I worked.

_Kami…_

_My Kami…_

I bit my lip, stifling my groan as I pumped myself. My thumb ran over the head, smearing the precum across it. My other hand grabbed at my sac, alternating between gentle massaging and harsh tugs.

I let my head fall back, spreading my legs more while I worked. I couldn't help the small thrusts into my hand…_into Kami's hand._ I could hear him whispering into my ear, his hot breath hitting the nape of my neck, his hard cock pressing against my ass needingly. _Needing me._

I was getting closer to cumming the more I thought about him. How I longed and prayed to meet him. To be his slave. And to create this new world with him.

I moaned in longing for it as I gave a harsh tug to my cock, pumping it quicker. My breathing becoming erratic, I looked down at the note, laughing at the list of names. They were all dead now. And Kami would be happy with me. I pumped myself quicker, jerking hard, aching for release.

_Kami…_

_Kira…_

I moaned as I furiously pumped and jerked.

My fingers slid on and off my shaft, slickened by the steady precum that dripped, letting me work faster…harsher. With a strangled cry, hot spurts of cum oozed over my fist and fingers.

I sighed in relief, giving a lazy smirk. Kami...

- - -

He pressed me against the wall, grinding his hips against mine, making sure I felt how hard he was.

"Mikami…you want to please your God don't you?" He hissed into my ear. I could barely process the words, my whole body on fire and in desperate need. I nodded with a groan, turning my face to his.

He smirked, kissing down my jaw line. I moaned in approval, breathing harshly as he worked his lips down my jaw and to my neck. I never knew I was so sensitive there, panting as he nipped and licked the flesh.

"Take me…" I groaned, feeling his hands run down my sides.

"Oh I will." He chuckled, digging his hands into my pants. My eyes widened, mouth hanging open as he wrapped his fingers around my pulsing cock. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he worked, trying to keep my legs from going out as he pumped me. My face lay buried in the nape of his neck, taking in his scent. It was beautiful…He was beautiful. He was perfection. And he wanted me…_Me_…

He let go of me, pulling my clothes off harshly while I carefully did the same. I gasped, seeing his perfect lithe form. His defined form, his swollen cock, I was impossibly hard for him. He slammed his body against mine, my head hitting the wall. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered but my Kami. I liked the feeling of his cock pressed against my thigh, aching for attention.

"You want me to suck on your cock?" He whispered into my ear, teasing the head with his skilled fingers.

I blushed in surprise, shaking my head, "Kami should never do anything so degrading. I don't deserve such pleasure." I gasped, my senses on overload.

He gave an amusing smirk, running his hand up my chest, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"You were the perfect choice, Mikami."

His words made me blush, my face heating up. I didn't deserve such kind words from my God.

"You don't have to prepare me, Kami. Take me as you want. I am yours." I quietly spoke.

Kami shouldn't waste his time on me, I didn't deserve to be treated carefully or gently. He pushed me harder against the wall, kissing across my shoulders. His kisses…the kisses from a God…

He grabbed my thigh, pulling my leg up, to wrap around his. He kept me pressed against the wall, I could feel the tip of his cock press against my entrance. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he entered me. The pain was intense, almost unbearable, but I would obey. I would obey my God.

He groaned in pleasure, making me forget my own pain. I was making my God feel good.

He pulled back out, only to press himself deeper inside, I moaned in pleasure, feeling the tip of his cock press momentarily against that bundle of nerves deep within. That split second of intense pleasure made me reel in anticipation. He started a steady pace, each thrust making my back rub hard against the wall, the friction would leave burns tomorrow. He grunted with each thrust, breathing harsher as he sped up. I shifted myself, willing him to hit my prostate. I was ashamed by my selfishness, but I longed to feel his cock deep in me, making me cum unbelievably hard.

His thick cock shoved and pushed against the nerves in hot friction, making me see stars. All the pleasure wracking my body to the point of insanity, only a God could do this…could make feel_ this_. I cried out in ecstasy as he went, I yearned for him to touch me, to take me body past the point of understanding.

As if he could hear my prayer, he reached between our sweat slicked bodies, grabbing my cock. My vision went black from the intenseness, crying out…screaming out as he pumped me roughly, I tightened my leg around him, keeping my other leg locked so it wouldn't go out on me.

"Cum for me…" He hissed, looking me in the eyes. Those eyes…

With a wail I came harder than ever, jets of cum shooting over our chests. My body shaking and spasming from the sheer intenseness. He cried out my name as he came deep inside me. My name…_Mikami_…

The feel his cum inside me made me hard for him all over again. To pleasure him…A God…

- - -

My eyes flew open, sitting up in bed. Another dream…

I shut my eyes, trying to savor the dream. To remember its every detail.

Getting up, I went back to my desk, lighting the candle. It would be dawn soon.

I ran my fingers lovingly over the cover of the death note…_my bible_.

"Sakujo…sakujo…sakujo…" It was my mantra, my prayer to my Kami.

**AN:** Whelp, this is my first death note fan fiction, sooo…-crosses fingers- I'm usually writing YGO but the mood stroke me! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
